


Protection

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Brotp, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Kuroo is a good bro, Kuroo is helpful, M/M, More Fluff, Party, Platonic Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Kisses, and its for good reason, but not overly dont worry, fluff fluff fluff, protective!bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is too pretty for his own good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my lovely friend Amanda (aka Fem!Akaashi irl) hope you enjoy! :P Also I wrote this pretty late at night and didn't proofread so if you find any mistakes I'd greatly appreciate it if you pointed them out to me:)

“You don’t need to protect me,” Akaashi said, a slight trace of amusement in his tone as he tried to step out from behind Bokuto’s outstretched arms. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Bokuto replied incredulously, eyes widening comically. “Do you _see_ the way they’re looking at you?!”

Akaashi looked past Bokuto at the small group of teenaged boys standing in a circle a few feet away from the drinks table. They didn’t seem to be doing anything remotely suspicious, unless laughing at undoubtedly stupid jokes counted as a questionable activity. Akaashi tried, again, to sidestep Bokuto, and was stopped, again.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi trailed off exasperatedly. 

“Akaashi, what if they try something sleazy?!” Bokuto shouted dramatically.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “We’re surrounded by people, Bokuto-san. I don’t think that even _they_ would be stupid enough to try anything. Anyway, they’re not even looking at me, they’re just talking to each other.”

Bokuto seemed to search for something that would disprove what Akaashi had said, but, finding nothing, he instead opted to sigh with reluctant resignation.

“Okay, but…I’m coming with you,” Bokuto said firmly, and Akaashi didn’t have it in him to argue. 

He walked over to the drinks, Bokuto trailing dutifully behind him and glaring coldly at the group of guys as they passed by them. Akaashi stood at the small table, opening a bottle of beer and pouring its contents into the red cup he was holding. When he looked up from his drink, Bokuto was still scowling, eyes narrowed threateningly, at the group of boys. Akaashi shook his head, grabbing onto Bokuto’s elbow to pull him along as he walked over to an empty couch on the opposite side of the room. 

They had just walked past the group of guys when Akaashi felt a slap on his ass, and he whipped around quickly to see one of the guys with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, looking right at him. Apparently he had been wrong about them being stupid enough to try anything.

“What the hel—” Akaashi began, but was cut off when Bokuto stepped in front of him, shielding him from view.

“What the HELL do you think you’re doing?!” Bokuto yelled at the offender, who’s only response was to grin even wider, causing Bokuto to ball his hands into fists and take a menacing step towards him.

“I was just having some fun,” the guy said, raising his hands in a mock defensive position, leering down at Bokuto. 

Bokuto let out a sound that sounded worryingly like a growl, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and taking another step towards the guy, now barely a foot away from him. Akaashi looked around the room hurriedly, hoping someone had noticed what was happening. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be too absorbed in their own conversations to notice that anything was amiss. He desperately tried to find anyone that might help, and was just about to give up and intervene himself when he made eye contact with a familiar middle blocker from Nekoma, Bokuto’s friend Kuroo. Kuroo seemed to notice Akaashi’s distress, and then his eyes flicked to Bokuto, who was now only about an inch or two from the other guy’s face, and realization and understanding flashed quickly across his features before he put down his drink and jogged over to stand beside Akaashi. 

Akaashi started to ask him why he wasn’t doing anything to help Bokuto, but Kuroo put a finger up to his own lips, signalling him to be quiet. Akaashi had no clue as to why, but he trusted that Kuroo wouldn’t let his “best bro” get hurt in a fist-fight against a no-doubt drunk guy at a party, so he did as he was asked and remained silent. 

Kuroo stepped forward until he was just behind Bokuto, wearing his usual self-confident smirk. He rolled his sleeves up, staring all the while at the guy who had slapped Akaashi. He finally turned his eyes away from Bokuto and noticed Kuroo, who was now stretching his arms up above his head leisurely. The guy’s smile visibly slipped, replaced by an unsure expression. 

“Haha! That’s right, you _should_ be afraid!” Bokuto barked with satisfaction, placing his hands on his hips in a victorious stance. 

The other guy was about to retort, but at that moment his gaze returned to Kuroo, who was rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, and whatever he was going to say caught in his throat. 

“Let’s go,” He said instead, and he and his friends walked away and stepped through the front door of the building, eyes cast downward, Bokuto hooting triumphantly as they made their exit.

Just before Bokuto turned around, Kuroo flashed Akaashi a thumbs up and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

“Did you see that, Akaashi?!” Bokuto said as he whirled around to face the younger boy, Kuroo already back where he had been before, drink in hand. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied.

“He was completely terrified! And he had good reason to be! If he had waited a second longer…well,” instead of continuing his sentence, Bokuto flexed one of his biceps.

Akaashi didn’t have the heart to tell Bokuto that it had been Kuroo that frightened him off, so he just smiled tolerantly. He didn’t feel like having to deal with dejected-Bokuto tonight. 

“D’you want to go sit down now?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi nodded. They made their way to the couch they had been walking toward before being interrupted, and sat down, Bokuto laying with his head on one of the armrests and his feet on Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi set the cup that he was still holding onto down on the small end table beside the couch, then proceeded to lay his head back on the headrest behind him, closing his eyes contentedly.

“Akaashiiiii,” Bokuto drawled after a few moments of silence.

“Mm?” Akaashi said by means of an answer, reluctant to open his eyes or give a longer acknowledgement of Bokuto’s nagging, since that would require effort. Effort that Akaashi did not, at that moment, possess. 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Akaashi sighed and opened his eyes with no small amount of unwillingness. Bokuto was still laying sprawled along the couch, but his shoulders were drawn in and a small frown crease his brow.

“No. What for, anyway?” Akaashi answered.

“For, y’know…” Bokuto said, blushing lightly and fiddling with his thumbs, “stepping in when that guy, uh, slapped you.”

Akaashi stared wordlessly at Bokuto for a few seconds before saying incredulously, “You’re kidding, right? Why would I be mad that you helped me?”

“I don’t know…” Bokuto said, his voice quiet, and Akaashi noticed his mistake and rushed to fix it before Bokuto became gloomier than he already was.

“I mean, no. No, I’m not angry at you for that. I’ll never really be mad at you, and if I am I doubt I’d stay mad for long. I know you have good reasons for doing the things you do.” The last bit was more of an afterthought, and Akaashi only noticed how true it was after he said it. 

“You mean it?” Bokuto asked, voice cautiously hopeful. 

“Of course,” Akaashi replied easily. 

Bokuto bounced back immediately, both mentally and physically. His face cracked into a wide, ecstatic smile as he leapt upright and threw himself at Akaashi, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Okay, okay,” Akaashi said exasperatedly, pushing at Bokuto’s chest to get him off, though he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his features. 

Bokuto only gripped onto Akaashi tighter, nuzzling his nose against the other boy’s neck.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi chided.

“Akaashiiii…” Bokuto said, then added, quieter, “I love you.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks redden. “I love you too, Bokuto-san. Now please get off, I can’t breathe.”

Bokuto peered at Akaashi and shook his head, still grinning. “Nope.”

Akaashi leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Bokuto’s temple. “Please?”

“One more?” Bokuto asked, and who was Akaashi to deny him? Just as he moved to repeat his previous action, Bokuto turned his face so that the kiss landed on his lips instead.

Akaashi jerked away, turning his face to the side with embarrassment. “Bokuto-san! What if someone saw?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t think they’d actually care, do you?”

Akaashi turned his gaze back to Bokuto, and he knew then that even if they did care, he wouldn’t. Not at all. So he answered, “No.”

“Then come here,” Bokuto said, gently grasping Akaashi’s jaw as he leaned in, tilting his head slightly so that their lips met at the perfect angle. It was a short kiss, warm and loving, expressing everything between them that they couldn’t express in words. It was enough, but at the same time, it was way too little. The last thing that Akaashi wanted was to end the kiss, but he knew that he had to. The night’s activities had caught up with him, and he was feeling more tired than he’d been in a long while. He slowly pulled away, then leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

He felt Bokuto stroking his hair away from his face with gentle caresses. “You tired?”

“Mm,” Akaashi answered.

“Here,” Bokuto said, and he shifted so that his back was against the couch, with Akaashi snuggled against his chest and under his arms. “I’ll wake you when we have to leave.”

“Okay,” Akaashi said gratefully.

“I love you,” Bokuto whispered.

“I love you, too.” Akaashi said, his voice lowered as well.

Bokuto kissed the top of Akaashi’s head affectionately, and felt as he drifted off to sleep, his breaths become deeper and more rhythmic. Bokuto knew that Akaashi didn’t need his protection. He also knew that he would always do his best to protect him nonetheless. It wasn’t long before Bokuto felt his own eyes drop, and he allowed the soft blanket of fatigue and warm feeling of Akaashi beside him to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that the title makes it seem like it could be a smut whoops oh well


End file.
